Various types of chopsticks are known in the prior art. Conventional chopsticks typically comprise two separate sticks that require skill to use. The present one-piece construction chopsticks include two portions disposed in a figure 8 configuration that requires only pressure in a center area thereof to secure a food particle in the grasping ends without the time and effort involved in developing the skills necessary to use conventional chopsticks. A centrally disposed notch in each portion keeps the two portions in alignment and limits the size of an opening between the grasping ends.